The term load-balance as used in the present invention means the functionality to divide the amount of computational workload that a resource (e.g. computer, server, application, storage media etc.) has to do between one or more resources (existing or added resources).
The term provisioning system as used in the present invention covers all components which are required to accomplish load-balance in a resource infrastructure with a plurality of resources.
The term stateful application program as used in the present application means that each instance of an application program is dedicated to a group of requests indicated by the request's content, and contrary hereto a stateless application program means that each instance of an application program can handle each incoming request.